Lost Look in his eyes
by backward
Summary: an accident happens, someone changes for the better someone for the worse will things ever be normal again. TyKa
1. Prolgue

Prologue  
  
On a road stood a house.  
  
It was a normal house and today was a normal day. But not everything stays normal.  
  
Inside the house a boy was waking, waking up to the smell of burning.  
  
"Gramps you burning the breakfast again"  
  
He blinked his eyes when he got no response. He noticed that the smoke was coming through his door.  
  
This was no longer a normal day.  
  
The boy inside was not known to keep his curiosity in check, so he went to his smoking door and opened it. A terrible site met his eyes.  
  
All around him where flames, his whole house was a wall of flame. In the middle of the blaze was his Grandpa. His only relative was stuck by a beam of wood in the middle of a death trap.  
  
His brain went into flee or fight mood. Should he save his grandpa or save himself?  
  
His question was answered for him went another beam from the house fell on his Grandpa's head, killing him in front of his eyes.  
  
The boy stood there for what seemed like hours to him staring at the fire consuming the body of his only family. He was alone in the world now.  
  
He heard a cry in the distance and after awhile realized the he was screaming. Tears rolling down his face.  
  
He didn't turn around when the fireman broke through his window and carried him away from the body of his grandpa and the ruin of his home.  
  
He didn't answer the questions of the doctor. Just sat there staring blankly at the place that used to be his life.  
  
On this normal day nothing was left.  
  
Except a boy, a boy with a smudge of ash on his cheek and a lost look in his eyes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
My first beyblade fic.  
  
Don't know how long this will take be to update if people like it, cause this really did just come to me in five minutes.  
  
A minute for the idea and 4 to write it down.  
  
I think it's obvious who the boys is, but anyone who guessed is still cleaver.  
  
Well please review. 


	2. In the hospital

No one reviewed sob sob so you don't get the pleasure of hearing be babble for half the fic. You are soooo deprived. ^_  
  
Lost look in his eyes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"In the news today, a house has burned down in Odaiba*. The two occupants where caught in the blaze and unfortunately one of them, a Mister Marshall** Granger, was killed in the fire out right. His grandson Tyson Granger is now in hospital recovering from shock he should recover. It appears there may have been foul play involved. In other news. click"  
  
Max lowered his hand, which contained the remote and dumped it on the cluttered bedside table. Silence spread through the little white washed hospital room. He wished it would be as easy to erase the bad memories from his friends mind, as it was to remove them from the TV screen. But he feared the Tyson would never be the same again.  
  
The boy in question was at this moment swamped in hospital gown and sheets surrounded by the stark white of the hospital room, staring blankly at one of the blank walls.  
  
It was painful for max to watch, his usually happy, cheerful friends, with sparkling gem like eyes. Looking as though someone had sucked all the life out of him and left him as a soulless zombie. The whole scene was wrong. Surreal somehow. But it was like a car crash; no matter how much you wanted to or how disturbed you where by the scene in front of you. You couldn't pull your gaze away.***  
  
It was fascinatingly wrong.  
  
The silence was beginning to grate on his nerves, but Max didn't know how or didn't want to break the spell of silence that had been cast over the room. So it was with guilty relief that he welcomed the arrival of the nurse telling him that visiting hours where over and he had to leave.  
  
"Bye Tyson. I'll come back tomorrow, see if the rest of the gang want to come, I'll even bring along Mister sour puss Kai" he said to his lost best friend on the bed. He didn't even acknowledge his presence. He sighed and carried on walking out the door.  
  
Before he left completely he looked back through the little window in the door and whispered to no one "Please come back to use soon Tyson, please" He hoped someone had heard him.  
  
~~POV start ~~ Tyson~~  
  
I knew Max had come to visit me, but I couldn't care at the moment. Not with the image of my Grandpa getting his skull smashed in by a smoking beam of wood, then the fire slowly consuming his body still lingered in front of my eyes. That image is going to haunt my nights for as long as I live.  
  
Why did they have to destroy my home? Why did they have to leave my alone, with no family? My Grandpa didn't deserve to die like that. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? It was me they wanted not him he deserved none of it.  
  
I wish he was still alive.  
  
I wish my life was normal again.  
  
~~POV end~~  
  
^_* The next day *_^  
  
The whole team was walking down one of the many bare corridors in the hospital Tyson was staying at. Max even managed to somehow drag the sour- puss leader along, but no one was really sure how he did it and most of them didn't want to know. Max could be quite scary when he set his mind on something.  
  
As the walked up the hall to Tyson's room max was in the front dragging along a anxious Kenny by the wrist, he was holding on tightly to his laptop making sure that it didn't fall from his grasp at the fast pace Max was setting to get to Tyson's door. Rei was behind them walking quickly but not as rushed as Max and Kenny, his hands where in the pockets of his Chinese style trousers and his long rope of hair was whipping behind him as he walked.  
  
The last in the little crew of visitors was Kai. He was walking at his normal pace, it wasn't that he didn't want to see his team mate and find out if he was ok, far from it in fact, he did want to see Tyson. He wanted to run up to him hug him and tell him everything would be fine. This is why he was lagging behind; he was too caught up in his thought to put the effort into speeding up his walking.  
  
~~POV start ~~ Kai~~  
  
I'm cold. Everyone says it. I'm the cold, emotionless, wouldn't-know- feelings-if-they-bit-him-on-the-ass bastard. Who betrayed people who had only tried to befriend him. So I'm emotionless. I'm unfeeling.  
  
I don't care.  
  
Right??  
  
Right???  
  
So why does my (WARNING, WARNING romantic slush alert) heart suddenly beat differently when I'm around him? Why did I feel scared when I heard about the fire? Why did I feel relief when I knew he was ok? Why do I feel worried now when he isn't getting better? Could it be that my heart isn't made of ice? Or could it be that Tyson has the flame to thaw it out?  
  
~~ POV end~~  
  
Kai shock himself out of his thoughts when he realised the others where waiting for him outside Tyson's door. He glared at Rei when he had the audacity to give him a strange look.  
  
Speeding up slightly to make it look like he wasn't lagging behind so much, he reached the door where the others where standing. Max was looking at his with questioning eyes, he nodded his head to say he was ready to enter the room and see what damage this fire had done to the normally cheerful boy inside.  
  
Max took in a breath and then let it out again; he turned the metal handle and pushed the door open. Only to find and empty room to greet him.  
  
"I thought you said this was his room"  
  
"It is his room Kai, at least it used to be."  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
* Isn't this where they live in Digimon 1 and 2??? Is it even a real place?????  
  
**Does he actually have a name other than grandpa???????? If anyone know please tell me.  
  
*** Have you ever found this its completely morbid, but you just can't help it. 


	3. uncle?

Woo hoo people reviewed and they seemed to like it.  
  
I'm so happy and so is Ralph he's the plot bunny not that he's actually any good at his job. But you have to work with what you're given I suppose. So I get a rabbit who has a serious addiction to carrots and Easter eggs o. O  
  
o.. K lets get on with the fic shall we.  
  
Lost look in his eyes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What do you mean 'it used to be', it either is his room or it isn't!?" seethed Kai through clenched teeth, trying to keep the concern, anger and fear out of his voice and only barely keeping it in check.  
  
"I mean this was his room yesterday" Max all but shouted at kai, while walking around the now empty room " this was his bed, this was his table, his TV but now it doesn't look like it is." His anger deflated and he flopped onto the edge of the empty bed  
  
Ray stepped forward and laid a hand on Max's shoulder to try and offer the distraught boy some comfort. "Well where would he go? I mean being Tyson maybe he just got sick of hospital food and went to a restaurant."  
  
"Yeah that sounds like Tyson" Kenny added from his position by the door  
  
Max shook his head, and looked down at his fidgeting hands "This isn't the Tyson we all knew, this Tyson is different, quieter." He looked back up at them, his eyes pleading for them to understand "He's changed, when his food came before he just stared at it, didn't even touch the fork let alone the actual food"  
  
"Well maybe we should ask the nurse if she knows where he could be" Ray reasoned  
  
"I'll go do that," Kenny said as he rushed out of the room and into the hall, eager to get away from the tension  
  
While Kenny was gone the room fell into an uneasy silence. The only noises in the tiny white room the sharp steps Kai made as he paced by the window, Max's sob like breaths as he stared down at his hands and Ray's murmured comforts as he sat next to the nearly crying boy.  
  
It seemed like an eternity till the occupant's room heard Kenny's footsteps coming down the corridor and saw the messy bespectacled head appear in the doorway of the room.  
  
"Well?" Barked Kai as he stopped pacing by the window and stood with his arms folded over his chest in his usual pose  
  
Kenny leaned against the doorframe, he was breathing heavily as once he had fond out where Tyson was had come back as quickly as he could "They * puff * said that * pant * his Uncle * gasp * took him"  
  
"Uncle?" Max's head popped up from studying his hands  
  
"Yep Uncle"  
  
"But Tyson doesn't have an Uncle"  
  
~~ POV start ~ Tyson ~~  
  
^_* Location ~ Airplane to America *_^  
  
I'm sorry Max doesn't look like we'll be best friends forever like we planned.  
  
Doesn't look like I'll have friends now.  
  
You guys where all I had left. My friends, my team, my family.  
  
Now . now I have nothing.  
  
I let the lone tear fall down my face. This was all I would let myself cry, all I would let myself greave. What's the point thinking back to things you can never have? There is none so I will have to forget. Forget everything.  
  
"Get up boy. We're here"  
  
I hate this man already. Greased hair, moustache, and the non-existent muscles he tries to show off with a tight shirt.  
  
I've known him less then 10 hours and I hate him.  
  
He took away everything, all I had left.  
  
I * HATE * him  
  
~~ POV end ~~  
  
~~Thank you time~~  
  
PinkDevil = * running tackle glomp * thank you thank you thank you, you're my first reviewer and you gave me plushies * starry chibi eyes * thank you thank you. I still don't know what pairing this will be, but I might make this tyka and then my other fic tyra. Don't know yet  
  
D. G. = next chapter and I did write it quite soon, this is a lot quicker update then I normally do. Beyblade fics seem easier for me to write. Ok as I said before this probably will be tyka and then Fearies kin will be tyra.  
  
Rumi-Chan = you reviewed twice * deep breath * thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you I love your fics and you reviewed twice and said you loved it so far * faint * S.c: sorry the fic writer is out of commission cause she's a STUPID IDIOT WHO OVER REACTS!!!! * Shouts in authors ear * Bckwrd: * wakes up * what did you say, YOU STUPID LITTLE DOG-GIRL????? (Not trying to say b**ch she is part dog) S.c: * innocent look * only trying to wake you up, Ralph wanted to throw water over you Bckwrd: * mutters * stupid muse, stupid rabbit  
  
Hikari Yamasa = updated ^_^ and Tyson's with his uncle?! But he doesn't have an uncle, what's going on?! S.c: Why are you asking her you're the writer?? * Smacks Bckwrd over the head * Bckwrd: it was a rhetorical question * sticks tongue out * S.c: big word!!! Bckwrd: shut up!! Oo and thank you for putting my fics on your favourite list have these as a thank you * big pile of plushies from your fav anime *  
  
Oh and I big thank you to anyone who read Fearies kin and wished my happy birthday, thank you very very much, cause all my friends forgot * Starts crying * I think there just on holiday 


	4. Reunion

Lost Look in his eyes  
  
Hey guys I asked this on the last chapter of Fearies kin, but no one answered so I'll ask again, does anyone want to beta for me?? Cause I really need one. Tell me in a review if you do and give me your email so I can send you the next parts of my Beyblade stories. Thanks ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~## Reunion ##~~  
  
** Three Years Later **  
  
~~ Pov start ~ Kai ~~  
  
He had been gone for three years, three long years. The team has broken up, disbanded, without his presence.  
  
Rei back to his home village in China, Max working with his mother in America, Kenny in the same neighbourhood as me but not the same place and me living in my Grandfathers mansion, trying to ignore his memory.  
  
Three years and I finally found him.  
  
He's in America. Florida. All this time he hasn't been so far away. Across the world, only 9 hours between us.  
  
He's living with some man called Dr J. Jacobs*, in some institute investigating bit beasts. I sent him an invitation, sent everyone an invitation. I have replies from everyone, everyone but him.  
  
I hope he comes, as much as I hate to admit it he was coming close to breaking through the shell my Grandfather had placed me in. If he had stayed longer he would have broken it completely, not just left a crack.  
  
He must come back.  
  
~~Pov end~~  
  
^_* America, Dr J's institute *_^  
  
Tyson sat on his small bed, his back against the wall and his knees drawn up to his chest. His midnight blue hair was brushing against his shoulders and tickling his bare legs. He had changed quite a bit in three years, his hair now reached mid-back, he could even sit on it sometimes, he had grown taller, but not by much, he had slimmed down and gained himself a feminine like figure. His face had slimmed down as well, now instead of chubby cheeks he had a chiselled jaw line, his skin had become darker as he spent more time outside then he had before.  
  
The biggest change however, was not in his appearance but his attitude, gone where the cheery smiles, hyperactive moments and bright clothes that showed his out look on life, now he wore a blank expression or a frown, he would sit for hours on end doing nothing and now he wore black, dark colours, gothic clothes. His eyes which used to hold a cheerful light or the spark of anger, held nothing. They where empty, devoid of life. Except when he was in the heat of a battle, then some of the old Tyson would return, but never enough to melt the wall of ice he had built around himself and his past.  
  
But now that wall might just melt on its own.  
  
He tightened his hand around the piece of crimson paper. They where offering him a chance to get away even if it was just for a while. Even if the others would find him and drag him back eventually. He had a chance to remember what it was like before everything happened, to remember the warmth of friendship and sweetness of happiness. He would go, but he would have to take the risk of getting out of here.  
  
He rested his head on his knees letting his long hair cover his eyes, eyes that had regained some of a familiar glint. He had to plan his escape.  
  
~~##~~  
  
Rei looked out over the clouds gathered around the wing of the plane. It had been three years since he had been in Japan last. Three years he spent in his old home, with only dreams and memories of his new one. He remembered how the team broke up, nothing was the same after Tyson left, it just wasn't right to keep the team together, not with out Tyson. It felt like a banana spilt with out the banana, something crucial was missing, it didn't feel right and by mutual decision they decided to just end it.  
  
And now out of the blue Kai sends an invitation to a reunion, wanting them to all meet again after three years. So of cause he had to come, just to see what made Kai send out the invite.  
  
~~##~~  
  
A weary sigh escaped the lips of the blonde boy staring dreamily out of the small airplane window. It felt weird going back after what seemed like such a long time. Weird, but strangely right. Kind of like coming home, but not really cause his home was with his mum.  
  
He shook his head to clear it, he couldn't think properly. The prospect of seeing everyone again was too much excitement, much more then he'd had for the last few years.  
  
Even huger was that his missing best friend might be there.  
  
^_* Airport ~ Japan *_^  
  
Kenny looked around at the crowded airport; he was nervous about three things. One, what happened if it was so busy they missed the other, two, what happened when they all got back together and three, would everyone turn up?  
  
He looked over at where Kai was leaning against one of the pillars inside the airport, arms folded over his chest and eyes closed. He didn't look like he cared, at all. But then if he didn't care why did he set up this reunion, that wasn't the act of someone who didn't care that was the act of someone who was missing his team just as much as the chief was himself.  
  
Feeling someone's eyes on him Kai opened his own and looked, well more like glared, at Kenny, who quickly busied himself with his laptop. Kai snorted and turned to look at the arrivals section of the airport.  
  
Bing bong Arrivals announcement the 12.30 flight from California  
America will be coming through shortly.  
  
Kai stood from his position by the pillar and walked over to where Kenny was. As he approached Kenny hauled himself to his feet balancing his laptop in one hand so it would be easier.  
  
"Chief, Kai" a blur of blonde and blue came towards him and attached itself to his neck, the laptop wobbled dangerously in his grip  
  
"Uh Max do you think you could possibly let go?"  
  
Pulling back Max offered him a sheepish smile and a small wave "sorry I just missed you guys!!"  
  
* Snort * "Obviously" Kai glared at the boy, daring him to try and give him a hug  
  
"Well looks like your all having fun" a very familiar voice spoke from behind them  
  
"REI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Max I do need that thing called air!!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Rei lifted an arm to his abused neck and gave it a rub to work some circulation back into it "So how is everyone?"  
  
"Fine, fine, you?"  
  
Dropping his arm again Rei started to speak until the arrival of the last member of the team interrupted him, the person that caused their break up in the first place.  
  
"Hey Guys"  
  
Everyone stared at the newcomer, he looked like a stranger. Not the boy that they could remember eating so much he made him self sick. He looked older, more mature, not the Tyson they all knew.  
  
The question on all their minds was how could he have changed so much?  
  
*Hehe couldn't resist a GW hint. It my fav animie and the first one I got really in  
  
^_^ Thank you's ^_^  
  
~@ FF.net  
  
Kiina - thanks for the advice and it did work I got more reviews ^_^ thanks; hope you carry on reading and reviewing!!  
  
Rumi-Chan - * sniffsniff * you don't love me t_t * balls her eyes out *  
  
Purplefirepheonix - ah well I never know what to say, but when you get me going I won't stop, glad you like it ^_^  
  
Otaku4 - yay!!!! You loved it * does lil' happy dance * carry on reviewing!!!  
  
Darkspider - eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww Voltaire could never be related to Tyson he's to damn ugly but then.. Kai, must have got his looks from his mother. You'll have to wait and see who is Uncle is, sorry ^_^  
  
Demon Darkness - no its not sad angsty TyKa is excellent whether its Tyson angsting or kai it's all good ^_^ and thanks for the compliment, I need to get you to talk to my English teacher he gave me a c for a story I spent like a month writing!!!! Ungrateful sod, him not you, your lovely ^_^  
  
~@ MediaMiner  
  
Yami's Girl710 - glad you like it!! You're my only reviewer for MediaMiner (duh!) so you get a pluishie of your choice ^_^ never get many review on MediaMiner, wonder why?? ~_~  
  
^_~ End!!! ~_^ 


End file.
